henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Fight for Freedom
Henry has gotten stronger with all of the elements of the world and is now ready to fight against the Overlord to stop his terror over the world. Henry runs to the Overlord in the form of the Golden Master and prepares to fight him. Henry then readies himself to fight when the Overlord is distracted committing acts of terror upon the world. The Overlord laughs in happiness as he vows vengeance against the world. Henry then attacks him and kicks him in the head. The Overlord then notices Henry beating kicking him in the head and rages in fury as he readies himself to fight Henry. Henry and the Overlord fight each other as many other heroes fought against The Evil Ninja Army and their associates Venom, Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Carnage, The Sinister Six, Joker etc as the Homunculus fight against the rest of the Gang. The Gang and their allies are now the ones victorious as the Overlord's goons are loosing the fight against them. The Overlord tries to force his goons in winning but they only end up loosing to the heroes, Minyak has hordes of Robot Guards and Mercenaries fighting for the Overlord as Boxman and Venomus with their robot armies, criminals, delinquents and terrorists are ganging up on the gang's allies, but the gang's allies get help from the UN who fights against the bad guys with all of their might. Henry notices the Overlord running away as he summons a giant satellite warship known as the Technodrome to destroy all the good guys. The Overlord then laughs with glory as he is about to destroy the good guys once and for all. Then Henry approaches and tries to fight The Overlord himself. The Overlord sneers as he knows Henry is only a weak mortal, because Henry was weak to the artificial superhuman race in his service which means he can destroy Henry like a shoe stepping on an ant. Henry then fights against the Overlord with all of his might as the Overlord repels every move Henry makes on him making him really hard to beat. Henry then keeps on fighting and fighting until he makes a mark that harms the Overlord which he hit the Overlord in the groin. The Overlord then began to fight Henry to the death until he was about to kill him. The Overlord almost blew up Henry until Henry imediately boosted up his power and rapidly punched and kicked the Overlord with a spinjitsu spin that weakned the Overlord so bad that he had to let his energy recover. Henry then ran and used an energy beam that destroyed the Overlord completely as he was banished to the HQ of the Evil Ninja army as he was being followed by his goons. Henry was called a hero by the whole community as everyone including the gang congradulated him as the moved on to their normal lives. Then the UN had a security council about the terrorist attack and how to prevent terrorist attacks with the State Alchemists and their creeds since S.H.E.I.L.D is not trustworthy now that Henry and the Gang are the heroes. Henry apologized to Ivana, Tyrone, Talia and Nyssa because he accidently got them involved in a crazy mess. They forgave Henry, but congraduated him for his victory as they walked off with Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Daniel LaRusso Jr., Robin and Marco all posed with funny faces. Trivia * The series ends at this episode, but a spin-off series only created by Shroob12 will be created after this episode is completed.